mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants II
The Dechants Family "Bullies, the lot of them! Trust me on this one; If they've got Dechants in their name, they've not one good bone in their body!" -A former servant of the Dechants family. The Dechants family is regarded as one of the oldest Pureblood families in Britain, tracing their origins back to medieval France from where they emigrated to England during the 100 years war of 1337 to 1453, having switched sides halfways through the conflict for more power, land and titles. Since then, the strictly pureblooded wizarding family has birthed many noteworthy figures, some famous duelists, renowned artists, land-owners and many more with only two things never changing; All children of the Dechants family had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all those who remain on the family tapestry today were sorted into Slytherin. In present time, the Dechants family is as influential as ever, owning property spread all across the wizarding world with fingers in just about any line of business one might think of as even remotely profitable. However, their numbers have dwindled over the years and public opinion of the family has been at an all-time low for some time now, all triggered when a whole six members of the Dechants family were confirmed to have been marked Death Eaters during the second wizarding war, with one being killed by aurors and the other five being sentenced to lengthy stints in Azkaban. Although all six of them were subsequently removed from the family tapestry for P.R reasons, the damage to their public image had been done, and soon former business partners and servants of the family who had been mistreated were given a voice by the media to further sully the Dechants name. Octavia Dechants "Little Octavia seems poised to become every bit as much of a bastard as her parents. Shame, really; She was such a sweet little girl..." ''-Beatrice Kingsprout, former nanny at Dechants manor. Born Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants the second, Octavia is the firstborn daughter of Oswald and Petunia Dechants. She is the namesake of her grandmother on her father's side. Octavia was born on January 15th 2014 at the Dechants family manor in Oxfordshire. Her upbringing was unconventional, with both of her parents being deeply immersed in family business, she saw very little of them. She was left in the care of a constantly changing roster of nannies and house elves while her parents would substitute presents and money for their personal attention. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that Octavia would be a witch from the moment she was born; The Dechants family had not produced a squib since the 17th century. It would only take 5 years before Octavia had her first bout of accidental magic, and it was followed by many more over the years. Octavia's magic seemed as if it was tied to her temper, with most of her accidents happening during major tantrums. Once Octavia turned 10 and started getting closer to being sent off to Hogwarts, her parents finally made it a point to visit home more often in order to make sure their daughter would be placed in the 'correct' house, although they found that the years of near-constant seperation had left their relationships with their daughter awkward and distant. In spite of this, they both got to work on trying to push what values of theirs they hadn't been able to instruct the nannies to teach on her. '''Hogwarts: First Year' "Well, this one's easy... Slytherin!" -''The Sorting Hat while placing Octavia. Octavia arrived at Hogwarts with the Hogwarts Express along with the rest of the students in September 2025. She was heard talking trash about all the other houses even before she was placed, claiming that Hufflepuff was for idiots, Gryffindor was for losers and Ravenclaw was for "dweebs" to the other first years in her cabin. She was also seen mocking some of the other kids for their reactions to seeing a magical chocolate frog come to life for the first time. Upon being called up to be placed, she was immediately - to absolutely nobody's surprise - sorted into Slytherin. Once classes started, she immediately took to charms as her favorite subject, seemingly finding many of the other subjects tedious and boring thanks to the heavy early focus on theory and design, things she would describe as "Teaching the muggle-borns the difference between a wand and a stick". Octavia immediately proved to be quite a talented young witch, developing a knack for successfully performing spells on her first attempts in classes and starting quite a long undefeated streak in duelling club. Towards the end of 2025 Octavia was at the center of a tragic potions accident. A severely failed manegro potion caused her to lose all of her hair and although most of it was restored by a donated manegro potion from Hayden Sorel, Octavia's prized long braids would be lost for the rest of the semester and the humiliating experience would haunt her for quite some time. Octavia showed a great deal of enthusiasm for Quidditch in her first year, attending every game. She fanatically supported the Slytherin team in all of their games, cheering especially hard for her friends Marlee Moon Hart and Hayden Sorel, but she was also seen supporting the Ravenclaw team in their match against the Gryffindors, although those who heard her doing so might be inclined to describe it as cheering against the lions more so than cheering for the ravens. Octavia attended Marlee Moon Hart's birthday party on the 3rd of December 2025 and made a noticeable effort to avoid starting fights with anybody so as to not draw focus away from her friend. Octavia showed up at the 2025 yule ball without a date. She was seen sharing a dance with fellow first year Slytherin Jihoon Jeung later on in the night and she left shortly after having a confrontation with Samuel Ryder Jones after the boy asked her for a dance. At the end of the first semester of the year Octavia rode the Hogwarts Express back to London to travel home for Christmas. During the ride Octavia seemed distant and apathetic, silently wishing she was going anywhere but the cold and empty manor in Oxfordshire. Upon arriving at platform 9 3/4 Octavia was picked up by one of her parents' maids. be continued '''Relationships' Samuel Ryder Jones Octavia met Samuel on the Hogwarts Express and immediately picked him out as a target. His subsequent placement into Hufflepuff only lowered her opinion of him, and Octavia has gone out of her way to pick on him at every opportunity since then. Marlee Moon Hart Octavia met Marlee on the Hogwarts express and she quickly became one of Octavia's first friends at Hogwarts with the two bonding over an - admittedly unsuccessful - attempt to prank the entire house of Gryffindor with a bag of trick sweets. They've remained good friends ever since and have been seen bullying kids from the other houses together on more than one occation. James Mathew Kingston Octavia took a liking to James from the moment they met, recognizing him as somebody she had a fair bit in common with - more importantly, they seemed to dislike the same people. And if that isn't a solid foundation for a friendship, what is? Hayden Sorel Octavia met Hayden on sorting night, but the two were far from a natural fit as friends and they only came to hang around eachother because of their mutual friendship with Marlee Moon Hart. Octavia saw Hayden as a friend of a friend for most of their first semester, but started developing a genuine fondness of the girl after she saved her from going bald after the manegro potion incident. Aloy Osiris Octavia quickly found a reason to hate Aloy when the older girl accidentally caused a mirror to explode, causing James Kingston to be wounded by one of the shards, and refused to apologise for it when Octavia later demanded that she do so. They've shared a mutual dislike of eachother since then, often exchanging insults and threats both inside and outside of class. Oliver Starstorm Oliver came into Octavia's sights purely from being in the wrong place at the wrong time, showing up just as Octavia was letting off steam after a fight with Aloy Osiris. Octavia has since gone out of her way to mock Oliver for everything from his looks and his background to his eccentricity, but she has found the boy infuriatingly difficult to get to. Category:Slytherins Category:Students